How to write characters for fangirls, hetalia edition
by ZorasimplyZora
Summary: Are you working on a new hetalia story, and you need to create your own characters? Well, before you write a crappy character, you might want to check this out. Just read the instructions on how to create a good character, than fill in the character form. That way, you have at least the basics before you write your story. Also, you can submit your oc and I'll post it.


_Creating Hetalia Nations_

_Unfortunately, there's some pretty crappy Ocs out there. Which is annoying, especially in the Hetalia world. If someone made a Mary-sue version of your country, you'll be pretty pissed too. Anyway, I've written a guide to making your oc awesomely dynamic. _

Full Country/State Name: Literally the first thing you should know. But Don't write the shortened version here, write the full title. Like how the US is actually the United States of America. Also write it in both English and the native language.

Human Name: See this? Yes, you should spend way more than five minutes on this, since it is more important than you think. If you are writing state names, try to research famous names (like Roosevelt in the case of my New York oc) or very popular names in the state. Try to look past names that are popular in 2014 and instead look for years that are important to a state's history. For example, a California oc might take a popular name in 1849, the year of the gold rush. Also look at demographics of a state. My Massachusetts oc is name Caitlin Adams, and the name Caitlin is a popular Irish name. The main demographic in Massachusetts is Irish, hence the name choice.

For regular nations, pick either a part of the name of a historical figure, (My Portugal oc takes the last name Henriques after the first king of Portugal) or a popular name in the country (Maria, for instance). I recommend doing a combination of both.

Other Names: This includes names your nation previously had, and nicknames of the country. One example is that Spain was once called Hispania, and its nickname is the Red Fury.  
Capital: Fairly simple. This is just basic research, google it.

Birthday: Usually some important date, normally either Name of Country Day or the foundation date.

Official Language: Again, fairly simple. Usually the most commonly spoken language.

Other languages they can speak: If nothing else, write English. Look up languages commonly spoken in the country other than the official, especially if it is a regional language in the country.

Official Flower: Basically your character's favorite flower. This is meant to be just a fun factoid.

Official Animals: Look it up for god's sake. Note: they do not have to actually own this animal. They could own however, a beloved animal in that country.

Gender: Interestingly enough, most Hetalia characters are male, and yet it seems that most Ocs are female. This may be because of shipping purposes, but whatever. Have your nation's culture in mind with this.

Actual Age: This tends to vary between oc. For state ocs, I recommend looing up official and nonofficial founding dates. The unofficial is when settlers first arrived at that state, (when the state was born) and the official is when it actually became a state (when America officially adopted the state. I posted recommended ages at the bottom.

For countries, also look up two dates. In Portugal's case, I placed the year she was born at over 2,000 years ago, because of the Lusitania tribe, and the year she started at 1143. For former colonies, I recommend putting the unofficial age when the first settlers came, (in this case please create a parental figure for the former group(s) living there) and then the official age when it actually became a country. For example, Brazil was settle by the Portuguese in 1502, but she became a country in 1812. America was settled in 1607 at Jamestown, but he became a country in 1776. {I have a headcanon that he's really around a thousand years old (Vikings) but that's not the point.}

**To sum it up, find the year the country was actually born, and then the year the country was founded.**

Physical age: For state ocs, see the bottom.

For former colonies, try to look up the ages of canon characters and compare it to them. For example, Mexico has been a colony longer than America, so I would put their age at perhaps 21. No one in the Western Hemisphere should be older than 21 actually, otherwise it gets too close to the ages of the European nations, and they're supposed to be much older. {One of my main headcanons is that Spain brutally murdered the three empires of North America (Aztec, Maya, and Inca) but their children still represent the native tribes today. Some of the tribes that lived in the U.S. still have personifications (Iroquois, Cherokee, among others) while others unfortunately died and their remaining numbers are represented by the states.}

**Basically, research their foundation date and compare it to the characters that already exist. **

Looks: **Always have the ethnic groups in mind!** **Do Research! Look up what people look like in that country! Find what the stereotypical looks are**! I provided some of the recommended demographics for the states below. Also, all nations have scars, both physical and emotional. Sometimes it's not that obvious, but I do recommend giving your nations a couple of scars. {My headcanon is that all scars on a nation's body was caused by a traumatic event.

Favorite Swear words: Keep this in mind. Always write these in the native language, and google it. If you want to keep your story PG, I recommend swearing to their favorite food instead. As an example, America would swear like this: "Holy Hamburgers," or "For the love of Twinkies!"

Abilities: what exactly can you character do? This can vary depending on your story. If you are willing to allow magic into your story, you have a little more freedom in this. But make sure there are limits one the powerful abilities. If the nation can read minds, then they can only do so on their own people.

Disadvantages: This is different from flaws, as these are usually genetic. This can be mental disabilities (ADHD, Autism, Dyslexia, etc.), physical ones (Blindness, vertical challenged…) stuff like that.

Preferred weapons: This can vary depended on your interpretation of the country. A Texas oc would probably prefer a large rifle, while my NY and NJ ocs are happy with a small handgun. It can be a random object, if it is based off an actual story (my Portugal oc wields a bread shovel because there is a myth that a woman once killed several enemies with one). Look up the history of weapons in the country, what they would use. Another example here is that while Japan prefers swords as his weapon, he'll go for the Katana, not a Spanish rapier.

Personality: **Have the nation's history in mind! ** Base this off of historical figures and events, and the stereotypes in the country. Make this as detailed as possible.

Likes: No, you cannot put everything on this unless you are creating a Mary-sue. Write the countries favorite foods, sports, and activities here. If it's a state, yes, you can put American TV shows in here but the setting has to be in that state, or it would make sense personality wise. This same rule goes for movies. The examples here are that England would prefer the BBC Sherlock, not CBS's Elementary.

Fears: This keeps your character round (not a Mary-sue) and shows you can get into their mind. This should correlate to the problems the country has today, and the worst disasters in the past. Also, specific things like a hatred of, say, spiders also adds a certain level of human into this character.

Flaws: If fears are important, than this is ten times the importance. What mistakes does your character often make? This can be both physical (scars, beauty marks etc.) or emotional. A South Carolina oc would probably often make racist comments (this state started the American Civil War over slavery), or a Virginia oc may have a smoking problem. These flaws may be deeply ingrained to the point that it cannot be solved or your character may progress past this.

Family: Okay, this is rather tricky. If the oc's neighbors have close cultural connections (like America and Canada or Portugal and Spain) you can actually make them related. You can also have cousins, (like America or Mexico). It does not matter if they have been at war. But do not make them related if they just belonged to the same empire but live on opposite ends of the earth. This is just an example, but Brazil may view Angola as a sisterly figure, but they are not actually related. Vice versa, it is canon that China and Japan are brothers, but they don't get along.

Romantic relations: **Do not under any circumstances ship a colony/empire relationship! **This is proves you didn't do your research correctly, since the colony would probably either resent the colonizer or would view the colonizer as an older sibling or parental figure. I recommend shipping your OC with a close ally instead (for example, Indonesia/Australia. I've read that, and it makes a lot of sense). Also, if it's a state oc, refrain from shipping them with another state since they are supposed to view themselves as siblings or really close friend. Or rivals, because of the whole North VS South, Republican VS Democrat, etc. thing.

**The nations do have to have some history together. **Okay, I am guilty of this. Not in written form, I've never written a pairing that doesn't have some historical basis, but yes, some of my guilty pleasure pairings have absolutely no history together. This don't care if it's an Au, but be careful.

Religion: The largest religious group in the country, or one of the largest minorities. For example, my New York oc is Jewish, and that's because he has one of the largest Jewish populations in the world. Just remember to justify this.

Pets(s): For one, it is canon that most, if not all countries have a cat. Other than that, it's up to you. A beloved animal in the country is recommended, and if it's a dog make sure it's the local breed. **Have the country's culture always in mind.**

Other Relations with countries: **Basically list out as many countries as possible, and theorize how your character would interact with them. Be as lengthy as possible, but remember the country's history. **If the two nations have been constantly at war with each other, they're not going to like each other, right? Also, be careful with writing relations with the G8. For example, America might know a Singapore oc as a trading partner, but I doubt they would have personal relations. Again, keep in mind whether or not your nation was once a colony. If it's a British colony (like South Africa) they might know Canada and Australia if it is part of the commonwealth, but I doubt a Peru oc would be BFFs with Philippines? (correct me if I'm wrong.)

Other Notes: Anything that I missed that you want to add. This includes headcanons.

_Okay, do you get how to write an oc? No? Well, here are two examples, though one I am still currently working on. If you want to use these ocs in your stories, be my guest, just credit me. _

Human Name: Maria Henriques

Country: República Portuguesa, The Portuguese Republic

Other Names: Lusitania (first name, and what she was known as under Rome), Ophiussa (by Ancient Greece) Portucale, Estado Novo (under fascism) The Portuguese Empire (1400s-1999), Kingdom of Portugal and the Algarves (1218-1910) Luso, Tuga/Porty (nicknames used by Brazil)  
Capital: Lisbon

Birthday: either June 10 (Portugal day, day of death of her famous poet Luís Vaz de Camões) or June 24 (day Afonso Henriques proclaimed himself prince and later king of Portugal)

Official Language: Portuguese

Other languages: English, Spanish (refuses to speak this, but can understand it) French, and Latin

Official Flower; Lavender  
Human Name: Maria Henriques

Actual Age: Born 2,200 years ago (as Lusitania) But became a nation in 1143.

Physical Age: 26

Gender: Female (Though was known to cross-dress when traveling or at war for centuries until recent history)

Looks: Generally like the sketches, she has wavy brown hair often pulled into ponytail or braid tied with a green ribbon and green chlorophyll-colored eyes. Often depending on her mood, they could change to sea-green, or the color of a stormy ocean. Normally wears worn boots and an old jacket she uses for fishing. The only jewelry she wears is a gold cross with Jesus on a necklace and earrings shaped like the Order of Christ symbol. There is a scar on her left eye. There is also a less known but much larger scar on her stomach meant to represent the Lisbon earthquake. She is about 5 feet 3 inches (about 160 centimeters) and weighs around 120 pounds (54 kilograms). On her left arm is both an old bullet wound from the assassination of one of her last kings, and a carnation tattoo.

Favorite Swear words merda and porra are most commonly used. When I want to keep it PG cod is my preferred word, because of "Holy Cod!" and "For the love of Cod!" That last one is a bit of a joke on my part, because the Portuguese love cod.

Abilities: She's a sword-master (can summon it from thin air as long as she is in possession of her sword), excellent cooking skills, and the occasional ability to turn invisible if Spain is around. She can perform magic and see some magical creatures, but this is not to the extent of England.

Disadvantages: Bad eyesight, does not have perfect aim, short, lazy, greedy when it comes to gold, sucks when it comes to money.

Preferred weapons: Sword, Bread shovel  
Personality: She's a bit stubborn, but generally smart as she actually has one of the oldest universities in the world. She usually is calm, collected, and respectful, so long as she doesn't bear a grudge on you. If you do manage to piss her off, you are an inclined plane wrapped helically around an axle (screwed). She has a tendency to stare off into space thinking about the days when she was a powerful empire. She also is very defensive about herself, as she has maintained her borders for centuries, not to mention was the first global empire in history. You do not want to insult her, as she can pack a punch and can hold grudges for centuries. If you don't believe this, go talk to Spain. Portugal does not appreciate ignorance, as this usually ends with someone ending up knocked out by a bread shovel. She has her lazy moments too since she _is _related to Spain, though her time spent with Greece lately may also be a cause.

Songs: Ready Aim Fire- Imagine Dragons, Viva La Vida- Coldplay

Fears: Since she is a small country on the edge of Europe she tends to be claustrophobic when not on a ship. Never a good idea to put her underground, as it will be bad reminder of the Lisbon Earthquake. Also is a bit antsy when cold as she is used to mild weather. She is also generally scared of Russia, like most small countries. Her biggest fear is earthquakes.

Flaws:  Greed tends to be her worst trait, especially when she is in empire mode. Much of Portugal's downfall is greediness. I add this also because Portugal has always sucked when it comes to money management.

Likes: Fish and fishing, cooking, soccer, poetry and music  
Dislikes: Her brother Spain and (depending on the situation) France, anyone who messes with her or her colonies and England. She also was never the world's biggest fan of pirates and no, she was never one. Not everyone on sea had to be a pirate, and she was mainly a merchant.

Interesting personality fact: If you manage to get Portugal tipsy (which only happens if given hard liquor), her personality would be personality similar to Spain, but even _more open (_ahem, perverted. France is her cousin). However since Portugal is usually wary of hard liquors this only happens occasionally.

Family: Parents: Celt-Iberia and Carthage. Brother: Spain. Cousins: She is a direct cousin of France, as her Aunt was Celt-Gaul. Former colonies: Brazil, Macau, Mozambique, Angola, East Timor, and others.

Romantic relations: Japan (short fling, possible crush on Japan's end) and England (somehow the two never really dated, but there's something there that the two deny. It confuses them also.)

Religion: Catholic (Note: Portugal is also a virgin, and this is a reference to the Portuguese fascination with the Virgin Mary, who in Portuguese is known as Maria.)  
Pets: Galo (rooster/cockerel) de barcelos, a black rooster with symbols on it named Cruz (cross) and a rare Iberian lynx named Augusta, and finally Portugata, a brown cat similar looking to Spain's cat that was a gift from greece. Portugata somehow has a brown stripe of fur on her eye greatly resembling Portugal's scar.

Relation to other countries:

England: She is his oldest ally as they were officially allies in 1386, but they have an awkward relationship. Their biggest fight was when both of them wanted to build a railroad connecting their colonies in Africa but England won out. This incident happened because of the British ultimatum where the Portuguese could either go to war against them ending their treaty or humiliate themselves by relenting. They relented and twenty years later, it was one of the causes of the ending of the Portuguese Monarchy when the last king and his heir were assassinated. The current Portuguese national anthem, _A Portuguesa _was written in response to the British Ultimatum and England tends to be moody whenever someone sings it. The treaty of Windsor always seems to work in his favor. On a lighter note, Portugal is also the one who introduced tea to him, and he is forever grateful. They also worked together in the Napoleonic wars as France never conquered both of them and France attacked Portugal three times.

America and Canada: She cares about them a lot since she knew them ever since they were little. She has empathy for Canada as their brothers overshadow both of them. Canada is also a member of the invisible trio that included Portugal and Japan. She is good friends with America as she is the first neutral country to recognize him as a nation and many of her citizens live in the United States.

Spain: Can't stand her brother, she had far too many wars with him. She knows even now he wants her to become a territory of his. One of the reasons she carries around her sword, but she gets along better with him nowadays. After all, siblings have to stick together. However, both are known to get into soccer related arguments.

Asian Countries: Are good friends with them, as she traded with them. She was the first one to reach Japan after she shipwrecked on his island. They traded for a while but he kicked her out when the Europeans started trying to convert people and the introduction of guns. However, she also introduced many inventions and words to Japanese culture. Nowadays, they both get along well as they also have an alliance. The two are members of the invisible trio. There may have been a small fling between them, but both deny it. Macau was the last of her colonies to leave her in 1999 but they are on good terms.

France: she slaps him every time he flirts with her, even though the two are cousins. However, Portugal and France do side on a few things, but it tends to pertain to cooking and wine. While it is difficult to see at first how they are related, if you listen to the two you can hear an extremely similar accent. Their facial expressions are identical, much to England's horror.

Germany: she has a respectful relationship with him. (Though, whenever he visits, she ends up giving him a mini Sagres whenever he orders beer.) In WWI she was dragged into the war when she honored the Anglo-Portuguese alliance by seizing his ships. In turn he declared war on her and she lost seven-thousand citizens. In WWII she had her own problems, since at that time her boss was Salazar, a fascist. He admires one of her soldier's bravery (Aníbal Milhais) in the war who had defended the rest of the retreating allies with just his machine gun. He sympathized with the Axis and traded with them, but didn't support them in war. With the Allies, Portugal allowed them to use a naval base in Azores though Germany didn't attack her because of that. In the modern world she gets along with him better than some other European countries, since he never tried to invade her. He also gets along well with her since he thinks she is the only one of the Roman Empire's descendants who really tried to live up to his name, since he does not remember what Spain and France were like before and during the Napoleonic wars. (**This is a bit longer than others since I thought it would take a bit of time explaining. Annoyingly my textbook never mentions Portugal entering WWI so I googled this and used a book from the library)**

Roman Empire: Her adopted grand-father. She inherits her dark hair and created her own empire, one of the first to do so in centuries (the Holy Roman Empire doesn't count since it wasn't holy, it wasn't roman, and it wasn't much of an empire.) She also inherited an obsession with fish (it was a staple in their diet).

The Italy brothers: She gets along well with North Italy since she knew him when she was Lusitania. She is a bit protective of him since she thinks he is so adorable. He actually worked for her a few times thanks to her hiring Amerigo Vespucci. She is on bitter terms with South Italy due to his relation with Spain, and the fact that he annoys the cod out of her.

Hungary, Belgium: Whenever she wants to feel like a girl, she goes to the two of them, though this isn't often. She is good friends with Hungary, as they both like to team up to scare and prank the male countries. She is also the first to recognize Ukraine as a country. Both Belgium and Portugal are the reps for the EU, so their relationship is akin to co-workers. Hungary and Belgium will go with Portugal for drinks, often after a long meeting.

Ukraine, Russia, Belarus: Ukraine is one of Portugal's closest friends, though Ukraine is the one usually visiting due to the fact that Portugal is admittedly scared of Russia considering how big he is. Also, how he tends to visit in the summertime at random moments. Fortunately, this only happens in the summer, and since she is on the other end of the European continent, she knows that he will have to have many other countries "become one with Mother Russia" before he gets to her. Not to mention she has learned to keep Belarus on speed dial. Speaking of the devil, Belarus knows Portugal is not a threat to her impending "marriage" to Russia, so she doesn't attack Portugal. Instead, Portugal has managed to keep Belarus in her debt thanks to a few beach pictures Portugal managed to take last time Russia visited.

Muslim Empires (The Umayyad Caliphate to be specific): Another one of Portugal's mentors. Portugal later kicks this nation out because of clashes in religion, but her language changed because of the Arabic, and became the poetic language we know today. She also adopted architecture and art from both the Muslim Empires and the Roman Empire. She also still has an astrolabe invented by the Muslim Empires. Portugal herself referred to these people as Al-Andalus at the time, but It was not the same person throughout the centuries. After the fall of the Umayyad Caliphate Portugal had to follow orders of different personifications, but it was only Umayyad that she met personally. Nowadays the Muslim rulers of Portugal are all referred to as the Moors.

_That's the main example for you to use. Here's another I am currently in the processing of finishing._

New York/United Nations

Name: James (Jimmy) Roosevelt

Other Names: Nieuw Nederland, New Amsterdam (NYC), The Empire State, The Big Apple, Yankee  
Capital: Albany

Birthday: December 18t h, 1787

Official Language: None

Unofficial: English

Other Languages he can speak: He can speak all major languages. Prefers English and Spanish though, and accent is usually horrible.

Official Flower; Rose

Official Animal: Beaver

Gender: Male

Age: also around 500 years old, and again has been a state for 227 years.

Physical Age: 18

Looks: Is a Metamorphmagus (Shape-shifter), but has a "default" appearance, which was what he looked like back when he had British and Dutch settlers. In his default appearance, he's a blond tousled spiky hair, standing at 5'11. He also has icy blue eyes (same color as Jersey's), hidden with rectangle sunglasses. His skin is slightly tanned, contrasting with his white crooked smile. Clothes are normally a graphic t-shirt underneath a hoodie. His favorite pair of shoes is a pair of magical Nike shoes that can fly. Occasionally you'll see him in some expensive Italian suit, as he tends to have lavish taste. He does have the money though. The Rolex he normally wears represents Wall Street, though there's a possibility it is just a high-quality fake.

Abilities: Shape-shifting, speaks all major languages (and Yiddish), the flying Nike shoes (PJO crossover).

Also, this guy is in charge of managing America's money. He's so good at it, that if he were a separate nation he would be the 15th largest economy in the world. However, the two times he failed at money management he would help start the Great Depression and the recent Recession.

Disadvantages: ADHD, Arrogant, Stubborn, is afraid of falling from buildings, foul-mouth

Fatal Flaw: Pride

Disabilities: ADHD, Insomnia (City that Never Sleeps)

Preferred weapons: Handgun, bat, his flying shoes,

Personality:

The Good: A state with serious ADHD, one day he's building the tallest building in the western hemisphere and the next he's jamming out to the latest rock music. He is incredibly energetic, but that is usually only in the city. Once he is Upstate he calms down, much to the other states relief. He is both book smart (intelligent) and street smart, but mainly street smart. Seriously, he can hail a cab in five seconds. He is empathic with his little five-year-old adopted sister Hawaii, due to the Pearl Harbor bombings and 9/11.

The Bad: Unfortunately, though, he has an incredibly large ego, causing him to butt heads with the southern states. He has huge grudges against the southern states and Massachusetts (though after the Boston Bombing they've been getting along). He is prone to arguing, and has an annoying tendency to be right. He also loves cursing, but doesn't curse around the younger states. Oddly enough, he's oblivious to sarcasm when directed at him, but often uses sarcasm himself. It takes a lot to intimidate this guy; he is New York after all, he doesn't scare easily. Normally, it's the other way around, and he'll causally mention Riker Island.

The Ugly: He has a crooked smile for a reason people. For one, he and his sister Jersey served as spies in multiple wars. He has the sunglasses because it makes it more discreet when he subtly sizes you up, and looks for your weaknesses. It's in his nature; he's been fighting for his way his entire life. Also, he and Jersey may have once had connects to the gangs that once littered the streets of their cities.

Theme songs: Empire State of Mind, New York New York, Puttin on the Ritz, Don't Mess with me

Characters that influenced me while creating him: Tony Stark, Percy Jackson, Holden Caulfield, Gatsby

Likes: Good Coffee, music from his state (Jay-Z among others), playing his electric guitar, Stand-up comedy, the Giants, the Buffalo Bills, the Rangers, the Knicks and Nets, (and secretly the Mets and the Jets,).  
Dislikes: Southerners, Massachusetts's teams, bad coffee, annoying tourists, those costumed guys in times square, the 2nd Amendment, racism, England (American Revolution-British forces took NYC,War of 1812, and for stealing his music), terrorists (9/11)

Fears: falling, bombs, massacres, fires, destruction

Family: Sister: New Jersey, Adopted Dad: America, Adopted Uncle: Canada, Favorite adopted siblings: Pennsylvania, Delaware and the rest of the northern states, California, Washington, Illinois (this last one is a frenemy relationship, though both agree that the rivalry is a good thing. Cool things happen, like the freedom tower.)

Romantic relations: None Note: this is a bisexual character, due to the fact that New York is one of the first to allow gay marriage in the USA

Religion: Judaism

Pets(s): Beaver named Ranger

Other Notes: Why can he shape-shift? New York has one of the most diverse populations in the world. I couldn't decide which group I should represent, so I just went "screw it, I'll make him represent all of them." And that's true. I live near the city, and I grew up working with people from a diverse background. Later, New York realizes that the reason he has this gift is because of a role he would take in 1945: becoming the personification of the United Nations. Part of the reason that the League of Nations failed is because there was no personification to mediate the member nations. Unfortunately for the UN, New York takes his roles as a state more seriously than as an organization.

Why is he Jewish? He's Jewish because there are currently around 1.7 million people practicing Judaism in New York. That's 9% of the population in NY. That's the reasoning behind his religion.

_Do you get how to write develop at least the background to your new character? This is meant to be a start, but for main characters of your story you could even go lengthier. Even for actual canon characters, you should do this. It helps you get into their heads, and tell your story. This one I designed specifically for Hetalia ocs, but if you want, you can google other character profiles as well. Rick Riordan (the author of the __Percy Jackson __series, my favorite books) has a pretty good one that I posted ont omy profile.  
_

_Now it's your turn. Write awesome ocs. Make people aware of that nation's history. Get a better understanding of your world. 'Cause that's what Hetalia is about. We are a community of people all over the world. _

_Some other tips: I said research multiple times here. But I don't mean going on Wikipedia. I mean using real sources from the internet and believe me they are out there. Another great source is your public library. I also recommend working with people right here in the hetalia community, since we are all over the world. Not to mention, developing ocs is a lot of work. You can't do it alone if you are trying to create a huge cast of characters. Talk to people, and they might even give you permission to use their oc in your writing. _

_ On Fanfiction: Before you go off and work one your oc, I want to say one last thing. Post in the comments down below if you need help, and that includes a beta reader. Tell me if you are writing a story and I'll love to read it. Don't be shy. But a fair warning: editing work may require creative criticism, but don't take it personally, I'm only here to help. _

_ On Deviantart: Before you go off and work one your oc, I want to say one last thing. I cannot help you whatsoever when it comes to art. I suck at it. I am a writer, not an artist. I can give you tips on developing characters in words, not in art. However, if you are interested in writing a fanfiction, by all means, contact me. I'll love to read your work, or edit it if need be. _

_ Now write, write my pretties! _

Full Country/State Name:

Human Name:

Other Names:

Birthday:

Official Language:

Other languages they can speak:

Official Flower:

Official Animals:

Gender:

Actual Age:

Physical age:

Looks:

Favorite Swear words:

Abilities:

Disadvantages:

Preferred weapons:

Personality:

Likes:

Fears:

Flaws:

Family:

Romantic relations:

Religion:

Pets(s):

Other Relations with countries:

Other Notes:

_If you feel I missed any categories, tell me and I'll add them._

_For state ocs, I provided at the very least the gender for all fifty states, and it is equally split (25 guys, 25 girls). The ethnicity of the states is based on the demographics in the state. I don't recommend messing with it, since I did have every state in mind when I wrote this. _

List of States-

Alabama –Guy, 16 years old, English-American  
Alaska- Girl, 6 years old, Magical, Alaskan Native (**Okay, many people put her down as Russian, and that bugs me. I recommend making her act a little like young Russia, but she should look like one of the Alaskan Natives). **, **Alexandra Bering**

Arizona – Girl, 10 years old, Mexican-American

Arkansas – Guy, 16 years old, American (white)

California – Girl, 15 years old, Magical, **Jennifer Rodriguez**, Hispanic,

Colorado- Guy, 13 years old, German-American  
Connecticut-Guy, 18 years old, Magical, Italian American,  
Delaware- Girl, 18 years old **Emma Bayard,** Swedish descent,  
Florida Girl, 15 years old, Magical, Hispanic,  
Georgia- Girl, 18 years old, African-American,  
Hawaii – Girl, six years old, Magical, Native Hawaiian, **Kalea Oahu  
**Idaho –Girl, 12 years old, English American  
Illinois – Guy, 16 years old mixed race/half-African American/Half-white American (reference to Obama)

Indiana – Guy, 16 years old, German-Irish American

Iowa – Girl, 15 years old, German-American  
Kansas- Girl, 14 years old, White-American, **Dorothy Earhart**  
Kentucky- Guy, 17 years old, White American  
Louisiana – Girl, 16 years old, Magical, African American  
Maine – Girl, 16 years old, English-American  
Maryland – Girl, 18 years old, African-American  
Massachusetts – Girl, 18 years old, Magical, Irish-American **(okay, whoever wants to write this character, please give her red hair. It's impossible for me to imagine her without bright red hair),** **Caitlin Adams**

Michigan – Guy, 16 years old, African-American  
Minnesota –Girl, 14 years old, Nordic-American  
Mississippi- Guy, 16 years old, African-American  
Missouri – Guy, 16 years old, German-American  
Montana- Guy, 13 years old, German-American, but has some Native-American blood

Nebraska- Girl, 13 years old, German-American  
Nevada – Guy 14 years old, Half Mexican-American Half German-American  
New Hampshire- Guy, 18 years old, French-Irish American

New Jersey –Girl, 18 years old, Magical, **Dr. Alice Passaic,** Italian-American,** Later I'll post her character sheet in another chapter**

New Mexico – Guy, 10 years old, Native American  
New York/United Nations – Guy, 18 years old, Magical, **James Roosevelt,** since he's a shape shifter he represents all races (though he practices Judaism), bisexual  
North Carolina – Guy, 18 years old, White-American, =

North Dakota- Girl, 13 years old, Norwegian-American/German-American  
Ohio- Guy, 17 years old, German-American  
Oklahoma – Girl, 11 years old half Native-American/German-American  
Oregon –girl, 14 years old German-American/English-American  
Pennsylvania – Girl, 18 years old, **Penelope Sylvia Franklin**, German-American

Rhode Island – Guy 18 years old Irish-American  
South Carolina- Guy, 18 years old White-American  
South Dakota – Girl 13 years old German-American  
Tennessee – Girl, 17 years old White-American  
Texas –Guy, 15 years old Half-white/half-Mexican (doesn't like to admit the Mexican part)  
Utah- Guy, 12 years old English-American  
Vermont- Guy, 17 years old, French-American  
Virginia – Girl, 18 years old, English-American, **Elizabeth Jefferson**  
Washington – Girl, 13 years old, Magical, Asian American  
West Virginia – Guy, 14 years old, White American  
Wisconsin – Guy, 15 years old, Polish American  
Wyoming – Guy, 12 years old, German-American

_Note: Washington D.C. doesn't get a representative. This is a bit of a joke, since D.C. does not get any representatives in Congress despite being a huge city. __Also because of my headcanon that America is the personification of D.C. __Also, if I posted that the state is of European descent (German, Polish, White, etc.) that literally means your character is white. While the State may bare some features of that ethnic group, it does not mean the character should look like the Hetalia Nation. It was just part of my research on the demographics of the United States. The only 4 that I think might bare any resemblance to one of the European countries is NY, PA, NJ and VT. Otherwise, you have free reign on how they look like. But if I listed that character as African-American, Native-American, or any other minority, well, please expand on that. I put those demographics down because they are important to what makes up the United States. _

_Well, that's it. However, this isn't a oneshot. If you want, post your oc filled out with the form up above, and I'll post a chapter every week with all of the ocs sent the previous week. That way, our community could have a working catalog of all nations and states. and while I have no intention to write a fifty-states story, I'll be willing to help someone out with theirs. Please review!_


End file.
